This invention relates to a tool holder, and more particularly to an adjustable tool holder which can be retained in the clamp of a machining apparatus and which permits for quick change of the cutting tool.
Typical machining apparatus, such as metal cutting machines, wood shaping machines, etc., require the insertion of cutting tools as needed for the particular machining operation being conducted on the workpiece. During the course of the operation, it may also become necessary to change the cutting tools as they become dull or in order to modify the particular type of operation being conducted on the workpiece. It is accordingly required to continuously change cutting tools in particular types of machining apparatus.
Most of the machining apparatus presently available includes a clamping mechanism for retaining an arbor supporting the cutting tool. However, it is a difficult and time consuming task to change the cutting tool. Additionally, such changing of the cutting tool must usually be carried out by accessing a particular side of the machining apparatus. However, because of the particular positioning of the apparatus it may be inconvenient to gain access to the side of the apparatus needed for changing the tool.
The changing of tools also requires an accurate adjustment of the position of the cutting tool which requires considerable manipulation, is time consuming and often difficult to accomplish with the desired degree of accuracy.